mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros.For Nintendo Switch
''Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo Switch ''is on the Nintendo Switch it will be released in Summer of 2019. Characters: Starters: * Mario * Link * Kirby * Pikachu * Donkey Kong * Yoshi * Fox McCloud * Samus Aran * Luigi * Captain Falcon * Jigglypuff * Ness * Peach * Bowser * Zelda * Sheik * Ganondorf * Marth * Ice Climbers * Mr. Game & Watch * Meta Knight * Pit * Zero Suit Samus * Wario * Sonic the Hedgehog * Diddy Kong * King Dedede * Olimar * Squirtle * Ivysaur * Charizard * Ike * Lucario * Lucas * Toon Link * Villager * Mega Man * Wii Fit Trainer * Little Mac * Rosalina and Luma * Greninja * Lucina * Robin * Palutena * Dark Pit * Pac-Man * Shulk * Bowser Jr./Koopalings/Draco Koopa * Mii Fighters * Kamen Rider Build (New) * Spring Man (New) * Chrom (New) * Lyndis (New) * Protoman (New) * Jin Kazama (New) Unlockables: *Falco Lombardi *Dr. Mario *Mewtwo *Roy *Young Link * Pichu * R.O.B. * Wolf O' Donnel * Solid Snake * Duck Hunt * Alph (New) * Waluigi (New) * Shadow the Hedgehog (New) * Krystal (New) * Ryoma (New) * Xander (New) * Goku (New) * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (New) * Metal Mario (New) * Inkling Boy/Inkling Girl (New) * Monster Hunter (New) * King K. Rool (New) * Incineroar (New) * Kamen Rider Ghost (New) * Kamen Rider Drive (New) * Kamen Rider Gaim (New) * Kamen Rider Wizard (New) * Kamen Rider Fourze (New) * Kamen Rider OOO (New) * Kamen Rider W (New) * Kamen Rider Decade (New) * Kamen Rider Kiva (New) * Kamen Rider Den-O (New) * Kamen Rider Kabuto (New) * Kamen Rider Hibiki (New) * Kamen Rider Blade (New) * Kamen Rider Faiz (New) * Kamen Rider Agito (New) * Kamen Rider Kuuga (New) * Kamen Rider Black/Kamen Rider Black RX (New) * Kamen Rider Ichigou (Shin Ichigou/Powered Up Form) (New) Coff: *Ryu *Cloud Strife *Corrin *Bayonetta * Shovel Knight (New) * Shantae (New) * Boom Boom and Pom Pom (New) * Funky Kong (New) * Sora (New) * Kamen Rider Amazon Omega (New) * Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha (New) * Kamen Rider Amazon Neo (New) * Kamen Rider Cross-Z (New) * Kamen Rider Brave (New) * Kamen Rider Specter (New) * Kamen Rider Mach (New) * Kamen Rider Baron * Kamen Rider Beast (New) * Kamen Rider Meteor (New) * Kamen Rider Birth (New) * Kamen Rider Accel (New) * Kamen Rider Diend (New) * Kamen Rider Ixusa (New) * Kamen Rider Zeronos (New) * Kamen Rider Gattack (New) * Kamen Rider Ibuki (New) * Kamen Rider Garren (New) * Kamen Rider Kai-Ixa (New) * Kamen Rider G3-X (New) Non-Playables: Assist Trophies: * Hammer Bro * Lakitu * Starman * Tails * Riki * Elec-Man * Chain Chomp * Blinky, Inky, Pinky and Clyde * Pong * Space Ivaders * Rathalos * Gray Fox * Magnus * Takamaru * Saki Ayamiya * Andross Pokémon: Poke Ball: * Beedrill * Evee * Blastoise * Fletchling * Torterra * Staryu * Gogoat * Arbok * Piplup * Oshawott Master Ball: * Mew * Moltress * Zapdos * Celebi * Palkia * Jirachi * Keldo * Zygarde Bosses: Classic Mode: * Master Hand (exclusive to Classic Mode) * Crazy Hand (exclusive to Classic Mode) * Master Core (exclusive to Classic Mode) Adventure Mode: The Rise of Subspace Shocker: *Petey Piranha *Rayquaza * Frieza * Ansem * Sephiroth * Necrozma * Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim * Ridley (first time) * Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma * Kamen Rider Ouja * Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, Kamen Rider Dark Drive and Kamen Rider Odin * Space Ika Devil * Gore Magala * Meta Ridley * Meta Cooler * Galactica Knight * General Guy * Midbus * Shadow Moon and General Jark * Metal Face * Duon * Galleom * Porky Minch * Zavok and Infinite * Shocker Leader III and Tabuu (final boss) Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Games with DLC